


I'm a Friendly Guy

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set during <i>Payback</i>, in which I try to explain the most improbable kiss in Sentineldom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Friendly Guy

During _Payback_...

Engima. That's what the kid called me. What more does he want to know? What does he think I'm hiding from him? He's seen more of me in the past months than anyone except Carolyn maybe. And you know what happened with Carolyn. Maybe you don't want to see anything deeper, kid.

I'm just a normal guy. A friendly guy. I'm good at my job. Hey, I even take in strays. (We'll just ignore the occasion vision, okay?)

Akiko doesn't think I'm an enigma. Soon as I can get her alone for a minute, I'll prove it.

Take that, Sigmund.


End file.
